


Isn't She Lovely

by rilakumabear



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:56:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2310368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rilakumabear/pseuds/rilakumabear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Changmin?” Yunho squeaks. Changmin gives him a slow, sexy smirk that makes his knees weak.</p><p>“It’s Peach,” he corrects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isn't She Lovely

The very first time Changmin dresses as a girl, it’s definitely not his idea.

“Come on, Changmin,” his female classmates coo. “Just a bit of eyeliner. You’ll look so pretty.”

Fourteen year old Changmin blushes. “I- I don’t think so,” he mumbles. “I have to go to dance practice after this and-”

 _I don’t want Yunho-hyung to see me dressed up like a girl_.

But young teenage Changmin hasn’t quite learnt the art of standing up for himself yet, and an hour later, he finds himself wearing a schoolgirl’s uniform. Besides, he can’t deny that there’s a little part of him that’s curious.

He isn’t disappointed.

The pleated skirt clings to his slim waist, the sweater vest sliding neatly onto his shoulders, which haven’t filled out yet. He looks soft and feminine and so _pretty._

His classmates fuss over him, fighting over each other to apply his makeup, and Changmin blinks back at his reflection- wide doe eyes accentuated with fluttering lashes, his cheekbones rest above warm patches of carefully applied blusher. He licks his lips, tasting the cherry-flavoured lipgloss that coats them.

“Can I change, now?” he asks timidly. His classmates exchange sly looks, giggling in conspiracy.

Changmin isn’t really surprised when they refuse to give back his _boy_ clothes.

In the end, he’s late for practice. He has to run full out to make it on time to the SM building, where the other trainees are already stretching out. It’s not until then that Changmin panics. It won’t be difficult to borrow a pair of sweats from someone, but then he’d have to go inside to face their ridicule.

“Excuse me, can I help you?”

Automatically, Changmin spins round, cheeks burning in humiliation when he realises it’s Yunho, with Heechul in tow.

“I- I-”

“Girl’s changing room is three doors down,” Heechul says impatiently, before a flicker of recognition crosses his face.

“ _Changmin_?” he asks, incredulous. Beside him, Yunho’s eyes widen, his jaw going slack. Before he can say anything, Heechul shrieks with laughter, drawing the attention of _everyone_.

“Please stop,” Changmin begs, but it’s too late. He shrinks into himself as trainees crowd around, laughing and pointing. The pleased glow he’d felt before when he’d seen his reflection instantly vaporises.

“That’s enough!” Yunho shouts over the noise. “Everybody, get back to whatever you were doing before, and leave him alone. And Changmin, you follow me.”

Still snickering, the crowd disperses and Changmin follows the older boy meekly to the changing room.

“Are you alright?” Yunho asks softly.

Changmin nods, staring at the floor.

“Do you, um, normally dress like this?” Yunho asks weakly. Changmin shakes his head furiously.

“The girls in my class- they made me,” he admits, shifting the weight from one foot to the other. “They took my clothes away so I couldn’t get changed but I didn’t want to be late,” he finishes in a rush.

Yunho gives a soft chuckle, and Changmin pictures those snaggly teeth flashing in the light of the locker room.

“Here,” the older boy says kindly, pushing a hoody and a pair of sweatpants into his hands. “These are mine. They might be a little big, though, so just tie up the drawstring.”

“Thank you, hyung,” Changmin blushes, clutching the clothing tighter. “I-I’m sorry.”

Yunho shakes his head. “That’s okay, Changminnie. Keep them for as long as you need to.”

Changmin nods, tucking a little curl of hair behind his ear self-consciously.

“By the way,” Yunho starts hesitantly. “You know you can always say no, right? When people tell you do to stuff you don’t want to do.”

“I- I know,” Changmin mutters. “But I was curious.”

“Curious?” Yunho repeats, leaning forward.

“What I would look like as a girl,” Changmin explains, tugging at his skirt. The pupils of Yunho’s eyes seem to widen, but perhaps it’s just Changmin’s imagination. He finally looks up properly, staring at the pink tinge that heats up Yunho’s face.

“You look lovely,” the older boy says finally. He lifts and hand, as if to cup Changmin’s face, but then seems to think better of it. His hand drops, and Yunho exits the locker room, leaving Changmin alone.

He lifts the Yunho’s hoody closer to his face, hiding his smile.

_You look lovely._

*

“They want me to dress up as a fucking woman,” Changmin scowls, flinging down his script for _Fly With the Gold_. Yunho leans over to pick it up, skimming over the scene.

“We could always get management to refuse to let you do it,” Yunho suggests. “Say it’ll damage your reputation, and Tohoshinki’s public image.”

Changmin bites his lip, tempted. It would be rather simple to mention it to his manager, and let the company do the rest. But he was having a hard enough time on set as it was, filming a movie in his second language. He flinches a little when he remembers the last scene they’d shot- he was supposed to handle a block of tofu with care, like the professional his character was. Instead, he’d crumpled the fragile food several times, hands shaking. The director had been increasing furious, and eventually Changmin had shed actual tears of frustration, in front of the whole set. He didn’t want another reason for the director to be mad.

And besides. It’s been a while since-

“No, I’ll do it,” he mutters instead. “It’s professional.”

Yunho sneaks a knowing glance at him, but Changmin pretends not to see it.

“You’ll need to choose a wig,” the older man says mildly. “I like straight hair.”

“I’m getting curls,” Changmin says, simply out of spite. “But I’m not wearing fucking heels.”

“You’re tall enough anyway,” Yunho laughs.

Except when the stylists on set hand him his outfit, it’s complete with a pair of wedges- only a couple of inches, but Changmin slips them on, feeling the way his skirt brushes against the straps across his ankle. And somehow he feels so fucking _tall_ , even though the shoes don’t give him that much of a boost. Left alone in his dressing room, he hitches up the long skirt to his thigh, staring at the way his toes point a little more and the way his calf curves elegantly. He swallows a dry mouth, snapping the picture and sending it to Yunho, out of instinct.

_They gave me these fucking ugly shoes._

It takes a while for Yunho to reply, but when he finally does-

_You look lovely._

Changmin doesn’t wear the shoes in the end- there’s already enough of a height difference between himself and his co-star. But he keeps them, heart pounding as he slips them into his backpack, along with the skirt and wig and a stick of red lipbalm. He doesn’t even know why. All he knows is that he likes the way the skirt hangs off his hips, the way his wig frames his face…

Which is why he puts it all on again when he gets home.

 _I’m just curious_ , Changmin tells himself, slipping on those fucking ugly wedges for the second time that day. After all, who hasn’t wondered what they’d look like as the opposite gender? And yeah, okay, technically he already knows the answer to that question, but that was _years_ ago when his shoulders weren’t as broad. Obviously things would be different now. He dabs on some of that red lipbalm, smacking his lips in satisfaction. Changmin twists to check out his ass, disappointed when he can’t really see the curve under the fabric. Still, at least he manages to find a small shirt he’s had for years. It’s a little tight across his shoulders, but nips in neatly at the waist, accentuating his figure. If he squints a bit, it really looks like he has more of an hourglass figure.

Changmin’s so engrossed in fixing his appearance he doesn’t even notice Yunho until he’s spinning to watch the fabric of the skirt swell and lift, only to find the other man standing at the doorway of his room, looking bemused.

“Yunho!” Changmin freaks out, dying on the inside, because Yunho is staring at him with a look he hasn’t seen on the older man’s face in a long time.

“Ch-Changminnie,” Yunho says numbly. “What are you doing?”

“Nothing,” Changmin flushes furiously. “I didn’t know you were here,” he admits, trying to shove Yunho outside. But the older man is stubbornly refusing to move, muscles tightening in his determination to stay put. Changmin pushes at him weakly, feeling a thrill of excitement. He feels so _fragile_ next to Yunho, who’s all _man_ \- harsh cutting edges of muscle and testosterone whilst Changmin is sweetly fragile with his curves and little wedges.

And shit, _shit_ , this should not be turning him on, except it is, and he can’t figure out why.

“Changmin,” Yunho repeats, voice low. Changmin pauses, staring back at the other man. And this time, he isn’t imagining anything. The older man’s pupils are blown wide, his lips parted, tongue peeking out.

“Yunho,” Changmin starts, breathless. “Yunho, do you _like_ me looking like this?”

_You look lovely._

“You weren’t teasing me with that photo you sent earlier?” Yunho frowns a little. Changmin’s heart seems to jump to his throat.

“Yeah, but- I didn’t think you’d react like this,” Changmin says, then adds: “ _Oppa_.”

“Oh fuck,” Yunho breathes. “Peach, you’re so beautiful.”

“Peach?” Changmin repeats, trying not to laugh.

“That’s your character’s name, isn’t it?” Yunho smiles. “Momo. My beautiful Momo.”

“Peach isn’t a character,” Changmin says softly, lowering his voice to a husky growl. “I _am_ Peach.”

“Yes, you are,” Yunho murmurs appreciatively. Changmin hesitates, dropping the sultry act for a moment.

“It- it doesn’t bother you?” he can’t help but ask. “I mean, isn’t this weird?”

“Weird?” Yunho splutters. “God, no. You look- you look-” He scrabbles for the right word.

“Lovely?” Changmin finishes a little shyly, stomach squirming with pleasure.

“Yeah,” Yunho replies, looking at him as if Changmin is the most beautiful thing he’s ever laid his eyes on. And perhaps he _is_.

The thought of that turns him on beyond measure, and Changmin shivers a little, drawing himself to his full height. “Prove it.”

Yunho moans, the sound of it sending thrills of excitement up Changmin’s spine. “Can I touch you?”

“Yes,” Changmin replies, eyes wide. His heart pounds as Yunho greedily drinks in his appearance, lusting after him, _loving_ him, as Changmin, as Peach. Gorgeous, sexy Peach. He gasps lightly as Yunho runs his hands all over him, running his fingers through the silky wig, groping at his thighs through the fabric of the delicate skirt-

“Yes,” Changmin repeats, breathless. “ _Yes_.”

*

“Kyuline are gonna have a special stage for the next SMTown concert,” Changmin announces as he barges into Yunho’s apartment with his spare key.

“Hello to you too,” Yunho says drily, lazily sprawled out on the sofa and channel surfing. “What’s the performance going to be like?”

“You’ll find out,” Changmin says, and even though Yunho’s not looking at him, he can picture the smirk on the younger man’s face. An ominous sign. Yunho switches off the television and sits up straight, staring at the younger man suspiciously. “It’s a surprise.”

“What kind of surprise?” Yunho frowns. The last time Changmin had tried to “surprise” him during a concert, he’d tried to dress the older man in drag so he and Kyuhyun could serenade him on stage. Shocked beyond belief, Yunho had backed out, only to be hastily replaced by an eager Minho.

“If I told you, it wouldn’t be a surprise, would it?” Changmin replies, digging through his fridge. “And why the fuck do you not have more food? I’m starving! You only have kimchi and beer.”

“Forgot to buy groceries,” Yunho mutters. “Call for takeout.”

Changmin gives a little huff in annoyance. “Chinese or pizza?”

“Anything,” Yunho says. “Seriously, what kind of surprise?”

Changmin sighs, putting down the phone for a while to sit beside his boyfriend. “Look, I know you’ve lost a little trust in me since the last SM concert, but you’ll like this one, okay?” He smiles suddenly, crossing his legs and slowly sliding his ankle against Yunho’s calf in the process. “I promise.”

*

A week later, Yunho heads towards the dance studio to find Changmin squabbling with Seohyun.

“I told you _no way_ ,” Seohyun is saying, scowling. “You’ll ruin them!”

“I won’t, we’re practically the same size-” Changmin cuts off suddenly as he spots Yunho. “Oh, er, hey hyung.”

“What’s going on?” Yunho frowns. “Stop bothering her.”

“Why do you automatically assume _I’m_ the one bothering her?” Changmin protests immediately, as Seohyun smirks. “She’s bothering _me_!”

“That’s not even worth an answer,” Yunho sighs. “Sorry, Seohyun. Is everything okay?”

“It’s fine,” she dips her head politely, before turning back to Changmin. “Seriously, oppa, stop asking me. I won’t lend you my sh-”

“Fine!” Changmin yelps, far too loudly. “I’ll get them off someone else.”

With a huff, Seohyun walks away. Yunho turns back to Changmin. “Lend you what?”

Shoes? Sheets? Shirts? Yunho thinks, frowning.

“It’s nothing, hyung,” Changmin smiles widely, shoving him into dance studio. “Let’s practice!”

*

By the time it’s the day of the concert, Yunho _still_ doesn’t know what’s going on, much to his frustration.

“Why won’t anybody tell me?” he whines, scowling when a cackling Taemin passes him.

“Changmin said we’re not allowed to tell you,” Siwon grins. “That’s the whole point of a surprise, Yun.”

With a sigh, Yunho resigns to holding back his curiosity until Kyu-line finally perform their stage. When an hour passes, he makes his way to the dressing rooms backstage, impatient. He knocks curtly, then opens the door, revealing-

“Shit- er, I mean, sorry,” he blurts automatically, when he bumps into a few ladies. Except this was the _men’s_ dressing room.

“Jesus Christ, Minho,” Yunho laughs, spotting the younger man fixing possibly the most horrendous red wig he’d ever seen in his life. In the corner, Kyhyun, in a long blond wig, is helping Suho slip on his heels, which meant…

“Yunho- _oppa_ ,” a sweet voice cuts into his thoughts. Mouth suddenly dry, Yunho turns, blinking rapidly as he takes in Changmin’s transformation.

A tight red dress that clings in _all_ the right places, adorned with feathers over the bust, lace detailing on the arms and a long slit that goes so far up Yunho can spot the black undershorts peeking out. And Changmin’s innocent little wig; soft strands that cover his forehead and fall around his face to soften his strong jawline. He’s even put _makeup_ on, something shimmery on his eyes and lips and… everywhere, really.

He’s vaguely aware of making some kind of incoherent gurgling noise, but all he can really focus on is the way Changmin’s hips are swaying as he walks, brushing past him in the doorway and getting much closer than is actually necessary.

“Changmin?” Yunho squeaks. Changmin gives him a slow, sexy smirk that makes his knees weak.

“It’s _Peach_ ,” he corrects with a wolfish smile, keeping his voice low so no one else can hear them. “Do you like how I look?”

“Yes,” Yunho chokes. “You’re gorgeous.”

“Did you know why I wanted to surprise you so much?” Changmin- no, _Peach_ \- asks, subtly trailing a finger down his chest.

Yunho can’t bring himself to answer verbally, so settles on shaking his head.

“You’re the one who let me know it was okay for me to be like this,” Changmin whispers. “That I’m beautiful as Changmin or as Peach. So thank you, Yunho.”

Yunho blinks. “It’s true,” he murmurs. “You’re always beautiful.” He didn’t care that Changmin liked to crossdress, or went out drinking too much, or to play video games late into the night. They were all different sides that were part of Changmin himself, multiple facets that came together and shone more brilliantly than any diamond.

“I know,” Changmin replies, the tips of his ears pink. “And I’m okay with that now.”

“You could show me your gratitude properly tonight,” Yunho hints with all the subtlety of a wrecking ball.

“Of course,” Changmin smiles, pulling away slightly. “It’s time for me to get on stage now,” he smirks. “I hope you’re watching very carefully, _oppa_.”

He sashays away, peering over his shoulder just in time to see Yunho’s reaction. He sags against the wall, trousers suddenly feeling too tight.

“ _Peach_ ,” he moans softly.

 


End file.
